1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an auxiliary propulsion system for seagoing ships, whereby a diesel engine is the principal propulsion engine which drives a propeller by means of a shaft system.
2. Background Information
Generally, when ships are converted, refitted or modified, an attempt is often made to increase the attainable speed using the existing propulsion system. It has been determined that this objective cannot always be achieved by modifying the hydrodynamic characteristics of the fore-body and aft-body, or by shortening the ship to save power. On container ships, such modifications can significantly reduce capacity. Since the existing main engine cannot usually be replaced with a larger engine, on account of the limited space available and the related costs, the limit of what is feasible is generally determined on the basis of what design and modification measures are considered economically justifiable.